1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a photosensitive film pattern and a method for manufacturing a photosensitive film pattern.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a circuit pattern is formed on a base substrate, such as an insulation substrate or an organic substrate of a display device such as a liquid crystal display, a semiconductor wafer, or a printed circuit board (PCB). To form the circuit pattern, photolithography may be used.
According to the photolithography, a thin film for the circuit pattern is formed on the base substrate, a photosensitive film is formed on the thin film, and the photosensitive film is exposed by using a photomask including a transcribing pattern corresponding to the circuit pattern. Because the photomask includes a transcribing pattern corresponding to the circuit pattern, the photomask may be very accurately manufactured.
If the size of a display device's screen increases, which has recently occurred in the commercial marketplace, the size of the photomask increases. Increasing the size of the photomask creates an additional challenge to maintain precision and reasonable manufacturing costs of the larger-sized photomask.
Accordingly, methods for reducing the number of photomasks and exposing a photosensitive film without a photomask have been researched.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.